Presently, osteoarthritis is the most frequent disease that occurs in elderly people. For example, it occurs in 70% or more of the population over 65 years of age worldwide and over 24% of the population over 50 years of age in Korea. Osteoarthritis frequently occurs in the knees, pelvis, fingertip joints, etc. and it accompanies abnormal bones around the joints along with articular cartilage defects thereby resulting in deterioration and loss of articular functions. Joints have a relatively low density of stem cells and progenitor cells in the tissue and have no blood vessels. As a result, migration of chondrocytes from the periphery is limited after cartilage damage, and its regeneration ability is lower than other tissues. Stem cells involved in healing during cartilage damage are also regenerated into fibrous cartilage with weak mechanical properties or have limited regeneration ability. For these reasons, treatment of articular cartilage damage (e.g., arthritis) initially resorts to a conservative therapy such as drugs, physical therapy, etc., and in the absence of any progress of symptoms, to therapies such as arthroscopic surgery, replacement arthroplasty, etc. In the case of the regeneration therapy for articular cartilage damage using stem cells, stem cell transplantation by surgical methods (e.g., a microfracture surgery using biomaterials, autologous chondrocytes or matrix-based chondrocyte implantation, etc.) is performed. However, these existing methods of cell (i.e., chondrocytes and stem cells) implantation for cartilage regeneration have problems in performing a surgical method by exposing a defected area, or precisely locating a large amount of cells to a defected area of articular cartilage and maintaining the number of cells during a period of treatment. To remedy the above problems, a method where magnetic particles are inserted into stem cells and controlling the same to be directed toward a desired direction using an outer permanent magnet was proposed (Goki Kamei et al., Am. J. Sports Med., 41(6): 1255-1264, 2013).